


Friends

by nanuk_dain



Series: Impossible Relationships [12]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt asks. Ray tells - even if only reluctantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000be3gq)   


 

“You okay?”

Ray turned to look at Walt who'd joined him at the edge of the airfield. The sun was setting, and all Ray could think about was that tomorrow, they would leave this shithole. Finally.

“Sure.” Ray watched how Walt sat down next to him, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“Didn't look like it back when we were playing football this afternoon.” Walt remarked after a moment and threw him a look that was somewhere between sceptic and concerned.

“I'm better now, homes.” Ray replied and made an effort to sound casual and relaxed. Walt only nodded and turned to stare into the sun. Silence fell, and it was comfortable and companionable. Ray was grateful that Walt didn't probe any more. He really didn't want to talk about all the stuff that he felt weighing him down. It was enough that he knew that Tim was there to keep him upright when he couldn't stand on his own two legs anymore. Like this afternoon when Ray had lost it and had attacked Rudy. It was good that the boys had pulled them away from each other. Ray wasn't sure he would have stopped on his own.

He tugged on the bandana around his neck and buried his nose in the fabric. It smelled like Tim, and as cheesy as it sounded, the scent calmed him down. Not that he'd _ever_ admit that out aloud.

“It's the Doc's, isn't it?” he heard Walt say quietly next to him and Ray frowned and looked up.

“What is the Doc's?” Ray asked after a moment. He hadn't been paying attention, but now that the words registered, he felt his stomach clench unpleasantly.

Walt raised his hand and tugged on the seam of the camo bandana around Ray's neck. “He's not wearing his – for the first time since we left Mathilda, I may remark –, you never had a bandana in the whole time we've been here, and now you're wearing one that looks suspiciously like his.”

“It's a standard military issued bandana, Walt. He's not the only one in the whole battalion who has one.” Ray repeated Tim's words, giving them an sarcastic tone, hoping they sounded more convincing now than they had when Tim had said them to him some hours ago.

Obviously they didn't, because Walt only raised an eyebrow. “Sure, Ray. So, is it?”

Ray frowned and tried to stare Walt down. “I faintly remember there is this rule about not asking and not telling, homes.”

“You said his name in your sleep. Back at the POG camp.” Walt smirked. “More than once, actually, and with an unmistakable intonation. So technically, you already told me.”

Ray felt icy fingers wander down his spine. Oh shit, this was _bad_. “Quit it, Walt.”

“Come on, Ray.” Walt snorted and gave him a chiding look. “If I wanted to harm you, I would have done it by now, don't you think?”

Ray was silent and stared at Walt for a long time. Yeah, he was probably right. The POG camp had been over two weeks ago. It had been long before Ray had asked Walt to take over driving to Baghdad. There had been ample opportunity to rat him out, yet Walt hadn't done anything like that. Instead, he'd had Ray's back. Ray bit his lip, then he turned back to the sunset and closed his eyes against the light. “Yeah, it's his.”

“How long?”

“This is getting way too personal, homes.” Ray huffed out and didn't bother to look at Walt. He could imagine the curiosity on his face without having to see it for real.

“Come on, Ray, how long?” Walt repeated, obviously not willing to let it go.

Ray just frowned, eyes still closed. “Why do you want to know, anyway?”

“I want to find out if my suspicions were correct.” Ray could hear the grin his his voice.

“You're a total chick, Walt.”

“Who's all lovey-dovey? It's not _me_.”

“I'm not all lovey-dovey!” Ray couldn't help turning to glare at Walt. “I'm not running around with hearts in my eyes or anything!”

“Well, maybe not as obvious as that, but yes, you are lovey-dovey. To anybody who knows what to look for, anyway.”

“Really?” The first thing that came Ray's mind was that this could be the end of his and – even worse – Tim's career. Ray hadn't planned to stay much longer anyway, but for Tim, it was another thing entirely. “Shit, that's _really_ bad.”

“Nah, don't worry. I don't think anybody else has picked up on it.” Walt reassured him and shrugged. “I only did after I had heard you at the POG camp. I was kind of curious if it was just your imagination running wild or if there was something to it.”

Ray snorted.“Really, Walt, you _are_ a chick.”

“Nope, I'm a Recon Marine. Gathering intel is what I was trained for. You can't expect me to overlook something right under my nose just because it concerns one of my team mates.” Walt grinned widely. “I'm curious by nature, and on top of that, it's fun. So, how long?”

Ray sighed. He'd hoped to distract Walt from his original question. Obviously it hadn't worked. “Since the power plant in Baghdad.”

“Ha, I knew it!” Walt made a triumphant sound, then he was quiet for a moment. When he looked at Ray, he had one eyebrow raised quizzically. “But seriously, Ray, _Doc Bryan_?”

Ray frowned and couldn't help feeling protective of Tim all of the sudden. “Why? What's wrong with him?”

“Nothing's _wrong_ with him. It's just that he's... he's so serious. The total opposite of you.” Walt chuckled. “But opposites attract, don't they?”

“Maybe.” Ray didn't have any better explanation as to why he and Tim were drawn to each other, if he was honest. He still didn't know where it had come from.

“So, have you two already...” Walt made a gesture with his hand that was impossible to misunderstand.

“Walt, Walt, Walt.” Ray shook his head, his voice chiding, then he turned to give Walt a challenging look. “I could probably ask Tim if he's okay to let you watch, but he's kind of territorial, so I don't think he'd agree. If you're so curious, homes, just go find yourself a nice guy and try it yourself. Just keep clear of Trombley, he's too crazy for you. Oh, and don't try Brad, he's already taken by the LT.”

“I didn't say I wanted...” Walt replied quickly and had the good grace to look embarrassed.

Ray just grinned a little wider. “Then stop asking.”


End file.
